vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adalman (Light Novel)
Summary Adalman was the Guardian of Clayman's land and a servant to the order of the Clayman. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Adalman Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Undead king Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Magic, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Necromancy, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Immortality (Type 7), Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually) and Data Manipulation, (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion), Empathic Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation and Death Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Relativistic (Superior to Orc Disaster Geld), Relativistic+ attack speed with Disintegration Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Corrosive Acid Magic Missile:' An ability which creates magic missiles that can corrode even bones. *'Undead Magic:' A branch of spiritual magic, which utilizes negative emotions of Demons and the Dead. **'Cursed Bond:' Magic which summons the dead to possess onto human, magic or any living beings to absorb their vitality *'Disintegration:' The ultimate in targeted, destructive magic, which emits flashes of white light as it pours from Adalman’s hands. It moves almost at light speed, as its holy power makes cells and souls vanish without a trace. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Undead Category:Magic Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Necromancers Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users